


Preterm

by Control_Room



Series: The Big Picture [12]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Babies, Complications, Family, Fatherhood, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: It runs in the family.
Series: The Big Picture [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1254296
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Preterm

Johan spent a lot of time with [REDACTED] after the court case was closed. What else could he do? Abandon her? She was dragged into this as much as he was, albeit through somewhat her own choice…? Questionably? He just felt she became his responsibility, which, was, a lot of responsibility for a just - turned - sixteen year old. Court rulings were court rulings, laws were laws, and Joey could argue as much as he wanted, but he would still end up with a child on his hands. So, he silently suffered, forgoing his summer break to spend it with [REDACTED] to learn  _ how _ to be a father. She taught him little compared to what he knew already, and she praised him for his already well rounded knowledge on the subject of parenthood. Sometimes she gently guided his hand, his cheeks ablaze with fluster, onto her stomach to feel the soft kicks of the up and coming youthlet. He tried his best to be a good parent, and was just there as much as he could be.

What else could he do?

He talked a lot to the future baby, pondering at night what he was going to name them, tossing a few names in his head, before finding that the search was giving him a headache and rolling over to sleep, unsoundly, unsafely. Ricardo checked on him a lot, often getting a book tossed in his face of a sleepy grumble of a reply.

And then school started. An eleventh grader! A father! Unheard of, absurd! But it was so - and some had even heard wind of it in May (and some even in April, like Cecil, who just knew every single little thing in the whole town). Joey felt glad that the kid would be born in February, meaning that he would be on winter break, and then spring break would be right around the bend, and then Summer. He was exhausted when school started in August, and most of the other students silently gave him their respect and space. It was okay.

Until September.

Johan slammed into bed on the friday of labor day weekend. Finally. A day off. Just what he needed. He stayed in bed even when his step father knocked on his door, telling him to make dinner. Johan grumbled that he can make dinner himself for once, and hid under his bed when Paul burst in angrily, dragged out again by Rico, who then came in and snuck under the bed to hang out with his step brother. They did not say anything, not for a while.

“Want me to bring up some food, lil Joey?” Rico asked him, patting his hand. “We can have some tortillas with salsa.”

“That’s all you know how to make, Ricky,” Johan deadpanned back. Rico swatted at him, failing due to the small space under the bed. “It’s t-true.”

“Well, my mother never taught me how to cook.”

“Neither did mine.”

“Touche.”

“Do you want the tortillas or not,” Rico grumbled, but there was no bite to his bark. “Yes or no, going once, twic-”

“I’m starting to think you’re the one that wants them.”

“...”

“Admit it.”

“No.”

“N-no, you won’t admit it or, no, you’re n-not the one that wants them?”

“Johan, your tongue is as twisted as a snake’s!”

Johan only smiled.

“I’ll go get the tortillas,” Rico pulled himself out from under the bed. Johan inch wormed his way out as well. “You stay put.”

“M’kay big Joey,” Johan replied, hoisting himself onto his queen sized bed, one of the only remnants of his better past. Still, he needed it, he thought, as he stretched out his growing limbs and relaxed. Six feet and a half and only sixteen - another three years or so of growing left. And with all that rapid muscle loss, he would be surprised if he did not reach seven feet or so. 

Ricardo came up with the tortillas and salsa, also bringing up some hummus that he found Abby had brought. Johan and he chatted as they ate, Rico complaining about college and Johan about high school. Rico pulled the blanket up over himself, rolling over and telling Johan ‘good luck’ on getting him out, his firm frame stuck in place. 

Johan laughed and shoved him a bit, but then tucked himself under the blanket as well, clicking off the light and drifting off, his step brother’s breathing a lullaby to his pointed ears.

Saturday was uneventful, aside from Johan avoiding his step father’s wrath at not having prepared food. Joey called [REDACTED], but found that she was busy. It was somewhat disappointing, but he found that it was okay. He could have some time for himself. He and Cecil talked and walked in a park, Earl joining them later. It felt good to… to be a kid, even for a day.

Joey was fast asleep when he felt Rico’s firm and warm hands shaking him on his shoulders. He ignored him at first, but the shaking worsened, along with Rico cussing, like a fly in a room suddenly swerving right in your face.

“What is it?” Joey asked him, grouchy and rubbing the sleep in his eyes. “What could be so important to wake m-me so early on a S-sunday?”

“[REDACTED] is in labor!” Ricardo exploded at him. Joey stared at him, not processing. Rico threw some clothes at him. “Get up, get dressed, and get out to the hospital!”

“B-but it’s only s-september!” Joey sputtered, jumping up anyways. “She’s not due t-til February, and n-not until the end of that!”

“Baby’s premature I guess!” Rico shouted back, dashing down the stairs. “Do you want me to start the car?”

“N-no,” Johan ran down after him, belting his pants jumping into his boots. “I’m taking Guacamole, she’d be f-faster.”

“Smart,” Rico replied, clapping Johan on the back. “Better hurry!”

“I’m out, I’m out-t!” Joey replied, leaping over the fence into the stable, and in a second bound jumped onto his horse, aptly named Guacamole. Riding bareback is no easy feat, and especially not in a city setting, less so in one like Night Vale, but Joey was an expert on his town, and an expert on riding Guacamole like no other. He made it to the hospital in ten minutes, taking side roads and shortcuts others would never have dreamed of finding out. Joey burst into the hospital and explained who he was, and was ushered into a hospital room. [REDACTED] was laid out, and her eyes widened when she saw him, pale but flushed all at once. He took her hand, letting her squeeze it as much as she needed. “H-hey, [REDACTED].”

“The hell are you doing here, kid?” She gasped out. “I thought I told you to  _ not  _ come to this?!”

“[REDACTED], please, we talked about this,” Joey quietly answered with a sad and small smile, and [REDACTED] thought he looked much older than he was. “I wanna be here f-for the kid. Every single step of the w-way.”

“They won’t be walkin’ for a while, I can tell you that, Johan,” she ‘scolded’ him, but it was gentle. She let out a small shriek of pain. “Damn premature kids….”

“Will they be alright?” Johan fretted, more freaked out than he let show. “[REDACTED] and the kid.”

“She will be fine,” a nurse told him, scrutinizing him, “the child will have a fifty fifty chance.”

Johan’s heart sank, but he knew his father would watch over him and his future child.

And before he knew it, the doctors were shouting congratulations, [REDACTED] was allowed to rest, and a child was crying, Johan’s heart panging - for that certainly was his voice deep within that cry. 

Johan and [REDACTED] were left alone.

He scooted next to her.

“You o-okay?” he hazarded to inquire. 

“Mhm,” she answered with a little bobbing nod. “Gonna skip this place as soon as I rest up.”

“Not paying the b-bill, huh?” he asked with a smile. She smiled back. “Smart m-move.”

“I’m gonna drop some stuff over at your place. Just some tools to help you dad.”

“Thank you, [REDACTED].” Joey said, sincere. “For everything. Y-you’ve been… so kind and helpful.”

“Just doin’ my part,” she shrugged. She scowled jokingly, and shooed him away. “Now begone, I need to rest before I jump out the window.”

“Take care,” Johan laughed, getting up to take his leave. She nodded off to sleep, mumbling a, “You too, kid. You’re gonna need to. Good luck.”

Johan was admitted into the special cases ward. Where premature and other extreme circumstance babies were, and he could pick out his in a moment.

He felt like he was in a dream as he glided to the crib.

No name yet, just listed as Baby Boy Ramirez - Drew.

He looked at him, and could see himself and his father. He looked to the nurse, silently asking if he could hold him. The nurse nodded, and was about to help him when he showed that he knew how to pick up the baby.

‘So small…’ he thought with some worry, but relaxed as he remembered how the doctors told him that the child already stabilized. “Hey, kid.”

Big eyes opened, and Johan’s eyes opened wide as well.

Green eyes. 

Johan felt himself tear up, not knowing the reason, but he broke out into a big smile.

“Aramis,” he said, and it fit like a key in a lock. “Aren’t you a cutie?”

The baby studied him, and then smiled, and he felt faint, and sat heavily. 

“I thought they can’t smile ‘t-til they’re o-older?” he asked the nurse. She seemed as puzzled as he, and shrugged, about to reply when -

“We’ve got a missing patient!” a doctor shouted. Joey barely held in his grin. “She just had a child, and the bed is empty - IVs taken out and all!”

“Your mom’s got moxie, kiddo,” Joey chuckled to Aramis. “I bet you’ve got it too, comin’ out four months early.” 

Aramis only yawned, snuggling against his dad.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute,” Johan pouted. He hugged him gently. “Time to check out, hm?”

After filling out some paperwork, Johan realized the conundrum of having ridden a horse to the hospital. He put Aramis into a baby sling on his chest, and he fell asleep hearing Johan’s heartbeat, and Johan took them through the streets at a steady gentle trot, avoiding everyone and anyone. Rico was waiting for him when he came home.

“Lemme see my nibling,” the older brother pleaded as he helped Johan down. Johan only smiled. “Come on, they gotta look like you. I wanna see!”

“Inside,” Joey yawned. “I n-need to sit down, I’m exhausted. The hospit-tal gave me some special formula for premature babies.”

“What’s their name?”

“Aramis Solaris.”

Rico whistled. 

“Fancy fancy!” he laughed quietly, sitting next to his brother on the couch, eagerly waiting for him to unbundle the baby. “Not much of a clue if they’re a boy, girl, or neither.”

“Boy,” Joey nodded, kissing his forehead. Aramis stayed asleep, deep dark purple hair nearly black. “Th-thank god.”

“I’m an Uncle!” Rico laughed maniacally. “I’ve got a nephew!”

“Oh, hush,” Johan scolded him, but smiled anyways. “You’re gonna wake him.”

“He’ll have plenty of time to sleep,” Rico waved that off. “Can you at least let me see him better?”

Johan scooched closer, unbundling Aramis’ face.

Rico gasped.

“So cute!” he cooed. “Oh goodness, look at that nose, he got it from you!”

“That’s obvious,” Joey smiled in good humor. Rico reached toward Aramis, then drew his hand away with nervousness. “You can t-touch him, you know.”

Rico touched his hair.

“What color are his eyes?” he asked quietly with fascination.

“Bright forest green.”

Rico’s hazel eyes met Johan’s reds.

“Good sign,” he murmured, gently running his fingers on Aramis’ small arm. Johan agreed. “He’s small though. Teeny.”

“Preemie.”

“Mm.”

Rico helped Johan upstairs to his room, where he fell asleep with Aramis on his chest.


End file.
